


Help Wanted

by FringeSlayer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FringeSlayer/pseuds/FringeSlayer
Summary: Anna Strong needs a job like yesterday.  She's in debt and her husband has split.  Her two best friends Caleb and Ben are all too happy to get her one, without much input from her.  And that's how Anna Strong, our heroine extraordinaire, finds herself working at the bookshop of one Edmund Hewlett, the most awkward man alive.





	1. Chapter 1

“You could always go back to stripping,” exclaimed Caleb loudly as he shoveled down pie. There was a clatter of silverware and an older couple next to their table looked over at them scandalized. Ben snorted into his latte and Anna shot Caleb a withering look.

“Will you be serious? I’m in real trouble here. I need a job like yesterday.”

“Mr. DeJong fired you?” Ben said.

“Yeah, right after Selah fucking ran off to Canada and left me $30,000 in debt. I swear, I’m cursed,” said Anna morosely staring into her coffee.

“If I ever see Selah Strong again, I swear to God, I’ll spit in his face and then I’ll kick him in the dick. Never understood why you married the boring fuck.”

“Jesus, Caleb!” exclaimed Ben looking around the diner in embarrassment.

“What?” said Caleb through a large mouthful of pie.

\---

“You could talk to Abe. I’m sure they’ve got some data entry you could do at Whitehall,” said Ben as they browsed the stands at the farmer’s market.

“I’d rather die in debtor’s prison, thank you very much,” replied Anna stiffly.

“You’re way way out of the loop, Benny Boy. Our Annie is not on speaking terms with dear old Woody,” said Caleb.

“Since when?” said Ben.

“Since he tried to stick his fucking tongue down her fucking throat at Thomas’s birthday party.”

“Alright, alright enough,” said Anna brushing past Caleb and going further into the stands.

“Was Mary there?” Ben said quietly.

“Saw the whole thing.”

\---

“You could come back to New York with me,” said Ben later as they leisurely strolled down the darkening street.

“And leave this bastard to terrorize Setauket? I think not,” said Anna ruffling Caleb’s hair.

“No, please take her. I’m only her friend out of pity. I can’t fucking stand her.”

“Fuck off,” she said laughing.

“No, you’re right. I take you to New York, Caleb doesn’t have a single friend.”

“Think you’re funny do you?”

“Yes,” said Ben grinning. 

With a shout Caleb ran and jumped on Ben’s back. Ben staggered briefly under the weight but adjusted quickly and continued walking down the street, as if giving a piggyback ride to a thirty-two year old man was natural.

Anna was bent double in laughter when Caleb signalled Ben to come to a stop and jumped down. 

“Annie, Annie come here,” he said waving her over and pointing to a sign on a shop window.

“What, what?” she said struggling to get her giggles under control.

“Help Wanted!” said Caleb pointing to the sign with a grin.

“Pretty fortuitous if you ask me,” said Ben when she came to stand next to them.

“What even is this store?” said Anna looking up at the facade. It was a charming white brick building with a small sign hanging that read: Turn the Page. “It must be new.”

“Well, you can read, so clearly you’re qualified,” said Caleb ripping down the sign and tucking it under his arm as he opened the heavy oak door. “After you, madam,” he said with a flourish.

“What? No, come on.”

Ben grabbed her hand and dragged after him. “Your future awaits!” he said laughing.

She threw all of her weight backwards to escape Ben’s grip. With several good yanks he easily pulled her over the threshold. The bookshop was warm and inviting with several armchairs set up in front of a tantalizing fire and row upon row of what looked to be antique books. 

Anna Strong noticed none of this as she was busy berating her oldest and dearest friends.

“Stop fucking around you guys!”

“HELLO!” called Caleb loudly while dinging a bell on the counter.

“Caleb stop. Come on this isn’t funny-- LET GO OF ME, BEN!” Breaking free she fell backwards landing with an oof on the wood floor and looking up into the startled face of a slight man with neatly combed brown hair and the widest mouth she had ever seen.

“Oh-- Oh, dear,” he said shifting the books he was carrying to one arm and reaching down with another to offer her a hand. She accepted it and let him pull her to her feet. His hand was large and warm and Anna was deeply surprised to notice that his skin was soft. Anna looked up from staring at his hand to find that he was staring at her. 

He blinked quickly and released her hand.

“Are you quite, alright?” he said. He was British. And wearing a sweater vest.

“Hello, hello!” said Caleb running over with the sign. “I’m Caleb Brewster. This is Ben Tallmadge.”

“Hiya!” said Ben quickly joining them. “How goes it?”

“And this, is Anna Strong!” said Caleb with a flourish in her direction. Anna stood awkwardly as the man’s eyes flickered between the three of them before lingering on her. He looked extremely startled, which considering the circumstances was an appropriate reaction.

“Ah yes, well, my name is, uh, Edmund Hewlett,” he replied.

“Eddie, pleasure to meet you! Can I call you, Eddie?” said Caleb throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“No,” said Hewlett grimacing. 

“The reason we’re here,” said Ben, “Is that we saw your sign outside and Anna wanted to come in and apply.”

The man’s eyes flickered to her again. They were a warm, dark brown, like rich chocolate.

“Oh,” said the man with surprise.

“She couldn’t contain her excitement and she practically bowled us over to see your establishment,” said Caleb.

Anna shot him a look of disbelief and then schooled her features into what approximated as a polite smile. The man continued to stare at her.

“Oh, well, have you a resume?” he said to her.

Anna opened her mouth to speak.

“No, I--”

“Don’t worry, Annie! I remembered to bring them,” said Caleb slinging his backpack off his shoulders and reaching into it to retrieve a folder. Anna stared open mouthed at him while he took a paper and handed it to Hewlett.

Hewlett pulled a pair of glasses off of his head and affixed them to his face.

“Graduated Summa Cum Laude from Yale?” he said with surprise.

Anna mouthed ‘I will murder you’ to Caleb. He grinned back innocently. 

When she looked back at Hewlett he was looking at her, clearly waiting for a response.

“Yes! Good ole Yale. Go… Yale,” she said weakly.

“Anna’s being modest. During her tenure at Yale she served as a Junior Librarian,” said Ben proudly.

“Did I? I don’t recall,” said Anna through gritted teeth.

“That’s because she was studying so hard. That’s our Anna, too good for this world,” replied Caleb solemnly. He slung an arm around both Hewlett and Anna and drew them in tightly.

“So what do you say, Eddie?”

“Edmund--”

“You need help. Our genius little Annie needs a job. Perfect fit, eh?” said Caleb.

“Well… You do appear to be qualified,” said Hewlett haltingly.

“That she does, my good man!” said Ben stamping his foot in approval.

“I suppose... I could offer you the position. It pays very little at the moment, mind.”

Caleb thumped him on the back soundly, making Hewlett jump.

“Our Annie isn’t too proud to work hard. No pride at all in fact.”

“Yes, thank you, Caleb,” Anna bit out.

“Could you start, Monday?” said Hewlett turning to address her. He was closer to her than she anticipated and he seemed to notice it too for he took a small step back and nervously worked his jaw. 

She opened her mouth to tell him, ‘No. I have no intention of working in your store. It was a foolish prank brought on by my foolish friends. Okay, bye.’ 

But then she looked at his sweater vest, his collared shirt buttoned to the top, his tightly pressed pants. 

And then, she looked up into his earnest face, with it’s wide mouth, and it’s brown eyes behind horn-rimmed spectacles and the thought of disappointing him, even a little, anguished her.

“Yes, Monday is perfect.”

“Lovely,” he said with a tentative quirk of his lips.

“Ah, Eddie you’re a gem!” said Caleb rushing forward and pumping his hand up and down.

“Edmund,” said Hewlett quietly wincing in pain.

“Thank you! Thank you! We’ll get her back to you on Monday. Nine AM sharp. She’ll be sparkling!” said Ben.

“Yes, well,” said Hewlett clearing his throat with a little embarrassment.

“Good night, Eddie. Take care!” said Caleb gathering up his things and following Ben out the door of the shop.

“Well,” said Anna when she and Hewlett were left alone. He shuffled from foot to foot a little awkwardly.

“Well,” he replied.

“Goodnight,” she said and then turned to leave the shop.

“Yes, goodnight,” he called after her.

A moment later Anna peeked her head around the door of the shop.

“Er… I forgot to ask. What exactly is the position?”


	2. Chapter 2

The job, as it turned out, was quite simple.

“I just need a friendly face to complete transactions while I deal with, uh, inventory and acquisitions.”

“So, you don’t want to talk to anyone?” Anna replied from the doorway.

“Well… yes,” Hewlett said, frowning slightly. He fiddled with a book on the countertop.

“I get it. Sometimes I just want to get away from it all. Setauket, society, _Setauket society_ ,” she said wistfully.

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” he replied.

“Oh, it really would,” she said grinning. His eyes crinkled up at the corners and he returned the smile.

She cleared her throat. “Well, Monday then, yes?”

His smile dropped and he adopted an air of professionalism. “Yes, Monday it is. Goodnight, Ms. Strong.”

“Goodnight Mr. Hewlett,” she said with a mock curtsy. The corners of his mouth quirked up and then the door clicked closed behind her and he was gone from her view.

\---

There was a pounding on her door. Bolting upright, Anna ripped off her sleep-mask and hurriedly rushed to the it, blinking back sleep.

“Coming coming!” she called.

She threw open the door to reveal Caleb and Ben.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?!” she said slightly panicked.

“Jesus Christ. Were you sleeping?” said Caleb, amused.

“It is two in the fucking morning and my first day of work is in a few hours. Why wouldn’t I be sleeping?”

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s all good, Annie! While we are loathe to disturb your beauty sleep, we did want to bring you a little gift,” said Ben gently pushing past her into her flat. Caleb followed suit.

“Yeah? What?” said Anna suspiciously.

Caleb reached into his backpack and withdrew a handle of vodka with a crude bow on it.

“Ta-da!” he said proudly.

“Oh, nooooooo,” Anna groaned.

“Oh, yes!” replied Ben with delight grabbing her hands and dancing with her through the living room. “The most favorite beverage of our favorite bookstore clerk. Come on, just one little drink with your dearest chums?”

“Ben, I have to go to bed,” she said smiling despite herself.

“Anna, no no no. You can sleep when you’re dead,” said Caleb hugging her from behind while Ben lead her around in a dance.

“Guys, I’m trying to be good,” she said laughing.

“You are being good! So good! Too good!” said Ben.

From behind her Caleb fiddled with the top of the vodka bottle. A few second later he held it under her mouth.

“Here, take a swig of that for me, will you?”

Laughing, Anna acquiesced.

\---

There was a beeping from under Anna’s pillow and a lead weight on her legs. She tried to lift her legs to shift the weight, when from atop them came a groan. The beeping wouldn’t stop. She reached under her pillow and withdrew a rectangular object.

Her phone.

Her alarm.

“Fuck!” she said sitting up and throwing Caleb to the ground.

“Oof!”

“Oh my god. It’s 8:30,” said Anna, dismissing the alarm. “Ben. BEN!” she said shaking the form curled up next to her.

“What?” he groaned without opening his eyes.

“Can you drive me to work? I’m gonna be late!”

“Fuck,” he said throwing back the covers and putting his boots on. “What do you need. Do you need anything? Caleb. Get up, you loaf.”

“I don’t know. Just… pants. I need pants.”

“Pants. Got it,” said Ben throwing open drawers in her dresser.

Anna picked up a shirt she had thrown over the back of a chair and sniffed it. “Good enough,” she said picking up her bra and disappearing into the bathroom.

“Pants!” called Ben, slamming the drawer closed. Anna kicked the bathroom door open and caught the pants he threw then swiftly closed it again.

“Caleb, get up! Dude, we gotta go like right now.”

“I’m up! How am I supposed to sleep with all this fucking screaming?”

“Then get going!”

Anna opened the bathroom door while brushing her teeth. “I nee thoos.”

“What?” said Ben.

“Thoos! THOOS,” she said gesticulating wildly to her feet.

“Shoes!” said Caleb, scrambling up from the ground and searching for them. He found a Converse and chucked it at her. It hit her in the thigh and fell to the ground.

Anna threw him a filthy look.

\---

A battered 1998 Toyota Corolla skidded around the corner and abruptly stopped in front of _Turn the Page_. Anna threw open the door and jumped out, taming down a wave of nausea that had nothing to do with her wicked hangover and everything to do with her new job.

“Go, go, go!” said Ben.

“Bye,” said Caleb, blowing a kiss. Anna waved and the car lurched down the street into the morning.

She took a deep breath, fixed her shirt, and reached for the handle to the shop door. Before she touched it, the door was thrown open by Edmund Hewlett. He was wearing a crisp white button-up with brown trousers and once again his glasses were perched atop his neatly combed hair. He looked surprised to see her there.

“Oh, hello,” said Anna.

Hewlett blinked several times before casting a fleeting glance at her wardrobe. “Yes, good morning.”

He stood there unmoving with the door open, simply looking at her. She inched forward.

“Could I just--” Anna moved to slip past him and he stepped into her awkwardly.

“My apologies,” he said, flustered.

Anna moved to the right just as he moved to the right. They bumped again. “I-- sorry,” he said.

“How bout you go to the right and I go in,” she said biting her lip to keep from smiling.

He let out a shaky breath. “Yes,” he said, then stepped to the right. Anna walked through without difficulty and placed her bag behind the counter.  
“So…” she said expectantly.

“Ah, yes, the job,” he said snapping out of whatever had held him in place and bustling about the shop. “Follow me, Ms. Strong.”

“I deal primarily in historical texts here. Homer, Plato, Aristotle, and the like are all found there,” he said gesturing to a large collection of leather-bound books behind glass cases. “These are all very rare tomes and can be quite expensive,” he said smiling at the look on her face.

He gestured for them to continue on and guided her over to the next section.

“Over here, we have British literature. Old editions of Shakespeare, Dickens, Bronte, Austen, etc.”

“You’re quite the romantic, Mr. Hewlett.”

Hewlett cleared his throat lightly and turned away from her. “Yes, well. This next section houses histories of the Americas, maps of the colonies, and journals from some of the, ah, revolutionaries.”

“Cool!” said Anna peering closer. She heard the huff of a laugh and turned to see Hewlett looking at her.

“Yes, very cool,” he said. His smile quirked nervously and he glanced away from her before glancing back.

A slow smile crawled up Anna’s face. Hewlett’s warm brown eyes tracked its progress.

Anna turned away again.

“Impressive collection, Mr. Hewlett.”

“Why, you haven’t even seen the best part, Ms. Strong,” he said brushing her elbow with the very tips of his fingers and leading her to the last section tucked in the back of the shop under a skylight in the ceiling.

“This is the astronomy section. My personal favorite. I’m a bit of an amateur astronomer, myself,” he said proudly.

Anna’s eyes took in the numerous star charts, lovingly placed books, and in the middle of it all a large brass telescope. She brushed her hand over the cool metal and peered through the lense at the end. She saw a bright blue Setauket sky.

Feeling eyes on her she looked up from the telescope and saw Hewlett gazing at her curiously, with a strange thoughtful expression on his face. Anna fiddled with the telescope and he looked away.

“Can you see the stars from here?” she said to the telescope.

“No,” he said. “But, on very clear nights it can be moved to the roof and one can see a great many things.”

“Hmm,” she said tracing the rim of the lens with her finger.

“Are you interested in the stars, Ms. Strong?”

That name again. _Ms._ Strong. She could correct him. It would be very easy, in fact.

And, yet.

“I don’t know much about them,” she said quietly.

“Perhaps, I-- Perhaps, if you like, I could teach you sometime. If that is agreeable to you, of course,” he bit out awkwardly.

She looked up from the telescope. He nervously worked his jaw.

“Strictly professional. It would possibly benefit you to learn about astronomy. Perhaps, help you in the shop. N-n-not that you don’t know anything. Far from it! You seem a perfectly capable young woman. Not that most young women aren’t capable. I find the fairer sex to be vastly superior in all regards. And you, yourself, are obviously no exception--”

“Mr. Hewlett,” Anna said kindly, moving forward and placing a hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand. She removed it and his eyes flickered up to her own.

“I don’t think you showed me how to use the register?” she said.

“No, I don’t believe I did,” he replied.

“Shall we get to work then, Mr. Hewlett?” she said with a smile playing about her lips.

“Yes, let’s,” he said, returning her smile.

\---

Anna noticed the furtive glances he cast her way the rest of the morning, but she attributed it to his monitoring her first day.

And if he spent more time in the front of the shop talking to her than doing his work in the back office, that was because he wanted to make sure she didn’t have any questions.

But she did not know what to think of the way his eyes would crinkle at the corners and his smile would light up when she eagerly returned his conversation.

She wouldn’t understand this for quite some time.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday at lunchtime found Hewlett in the backroom clicking away at a Mac and Anna sorting books. There had been a grand total of three visitors to the shop the entire day, and only one had walked away with a purchase.

Granted, said purchase had been $100, but still.

Hewlett didn’t seem bothered in the least, in fact, his spirits seemed bright. Anna suspected that he had been starved for human contact, as he seemed to absolutely delight in talking to her. In fact, they spent much of the week in conversation. He seemed genuinely interested in her opinion on a great many topics and she could honestly say she’d never met such an attentive listener.

Edmund Hewlett had the air of someone long neglected by humanity, which was a saddening thought that she didn’t entertain for long.

“Mr. Hewlett!” she called from the front of the shop.

The clacking on the keys immediately stopped and he poked his head out of the back room, his glasses firmly fixed in place.

“Hmm?”

“I was getting kind of hungry and I wondered whether or not you’d like to get lunch?”

“Oh,” he said rather flabbergasted. He took a step out of the back room and stared at her for a moment.

“I know a really good diner down the road,” Anna continued.

“Oh,” he said again. He raised a hand up to smooth down his hair (a futile gesture as it was perfectly in place).

“We could close down for a little bit and grab a bite. No one would even notice.”

Hewlett blinked and looked around the shop, as if noticing for the first time that it was devoid of customers. “Right…” he said.

Anna waited for a response. Hewlett shifted from foot to foot. She couldn’t in all honesty remember a time when her asking such a simple question had left a person looking so floored.

“Has no one ever asked you grab lunch before?” she said.

“I - well - not as such. I’m - I think most people find me somewhat… strange,” he trailed off looking at the floorboards.

“I like strange. Strange is good. I’m strange,” she replied simply.

“You’re not strange,” he said guffawing.

“Of course, I am. That’s why my only friends are a couple of man-children. I practically drive people away from me.”

“You’re not strange,” he said looking up. “You’re--”

She met his warm brown eyes and he stopped, seemingly unable or unwilling to continue his statement. He stared at her fishing for words and when the silence drew on too long he closed his mouth and she looked away.

“Well,” she said heading to the coat rack, “I’m going to lunch. And if you’re hungry, you’re welcome to join me.”

She was shrugging on her coat when an arm crossed her vision.

“Pardon me,” said Hewlett quietly as he pulled his suit jacket off a hook.

“So… lunch then?” said Anna smiling.

“It’s a date,” he said, pulling his jacket on. Only a second later did he realize his error.

“N-n-not a date,” he said huffing out a laugh and squinting a little through his glasses. “I didn’t mean to suggest that. A lunch between friends. Not to suggest that we’re friends. Work colleagues, more like.”

He took a deep breath and then let it out, grimacing.

“I simply meant to say that I would be joining you.”

“Oh, I know,” she said with smile. “I could hear your stomach growling the whole morning.”

“No, you most certainly did not,” he said holding open the door for her.

“You had a single piece of toast today!”

“And a cup of tea. Perfectly filling,” said Hewlett pulling the door closed and locking up.

“Whatever. You know you were jealous of my pizza,” she said starting the short walk to the diner with Hewlett in step beside her.

“Oh, yes, supremely jealous of your microwavable foodstuff,” he said primly.

“Snooty,” she said bumping him goodnaturedly with her shoulder.

He smiled over at her, his hands tucked in his pockets. She smiled back and they continued the walk in an easy silence.

\---

Anna quietly observed Hewlett over her menu. His brown hair held no gray in it so he could hardly be older than forty. He had smoothly cut cheekbones and a wide mouth which was currently pursed in thought. He wasn’t unhandsome, and she wondered if he had someone.

His warm brown eyes lifted from his menu to find her gaze.

She quickly looked away and wondered why she felt caught.

Anna turned her attention out the window to watch some locals stroll down the leaf-strewn streets. Setauket in the fall was a particularly lovely place to be. Even if there wasn’t much to do. She wondered what Abe was doing now. Whether he had patched it up with Mary. And then she cursed herself for devoting even an ounce of thought to him.

Directing her attention back to the table she found Hewlett looking at her with a soft expression. All the harsh planes of his face were smoothed as he traced her features.

“Oh God. Is there pizza grease still on me?” she said raising a hand to her face.

“N-n-no,” he said a little hoarsely. He cleared his throat a little and directed his attention back to the menu.

“So… ah, what do you like here?” he said a tad awkwardly.

“Oh, everything really. It’s classic American comfort food. No scones I’m afraid,” she said smirking at him.

“I do know a thing or two about American fare. After all, I have successfully navigated your country for the past six months,” he said placing his menu carefully on the table.

“Where in England are you from?” she said.

“Ah, yes,” he said adjusting his water glass nervously. “Well, I was born in London but my parents moved us to Edinburgh when I was in Secondary School. I lived there until very recently.”

“I went to Scotland on a study abroad trip,” said Anna setting her menu on top of his and leaning on her hand.

“And how did you come to find it?” he said rubbing his finger around the rim of his glass and glancing up at her furtively.

“I loved it. Although it was college so it was mostly my friends and I getting blasted.”

“Yale has a program in Scotland?” he said interestedly.

“Ahhhh, yep. Yeah, yeah,” she said lifting her glass to her mouth and drinking deeply.

“And, uh… Are-are you from Setauket?” he said quietly.

“Yup, born and raised. Boring, right?” she said setting her glass on the table.

“No. I don’t think so,” he said sincerely.

“Why did you come here? To Setauket, I mean,” she said leaning over the table on her folded arms.

“It’s foolish,” he said glancing away in embarrassment.

“It’s just me,” she whispered.

He eyed her for a moment and then took his glasses off to clean them. “Well, I suppose the decision to come to America was a romantic one.”

“You came for a girl?” she said raising her eyebrows.

“No!” he said quickly as he replaced his glasses. “Nothing of the sort! I meant romantic in the poetic sense. A following of one’s intuition and emotion over intellect and reason. My father died… and my mother moved in with my sister and her husband. Left alone, I realized that I had been serving my family my entire life and hadn’t once served my own hopes… and dreams. So I pointed at a map and landed on your charming hamlet.”

“Well, we of Setauket are very happy to have you, Mr. Hewlett.”

“Perhaps, if you feel comfortable, you might call me… Edmund,” he said haltingly. “If we are to be colleagues, it might be a good idea to establish a level of… familiarity.”

“I think I can do that,” she said a little bemused. “ _If_ and only _if_ you call me Anna.”

He gave her a blinding smile and it was so sincere and joyful that she couldn’t help but feel compelled to return it.

“HEYO BITCHES!” came a call from across the diner.

Anna looked up to see Caleb and Ben barrelling across the diner towards them.

“Oh, Christ,” she whispered lowly.

Ben hopped over the back of the booth and settled in next to Anna while Caleb slid in next to Hewlett.

“Budge up, Eddie,” said Caleb goodnaturedly. Edmund, looking dumbstruck, slid to the wall. Anna shook her head and gave him a long-suffering look.

“Fancy seeing you here, Annie,” said Ben smiling and throwing an arm around her shoulders. His blond hair was in a bun and his perfectly straight white teeth were on full display in a luminous smile.

“Ben,” said Anna suspiciously. “What are you two doing here?”

“Having lunch!” said Caleb innocently picking up Hewlett’s menu and reading from it.

“What’ll you guys have?” said a young bored-looking waitress.

“I’ll have a turkey club with fries,” said Caleb. “He’ll have a burger with sweet potato fries,” he said indicating Ben.

“And make theirs to-go because I’m sure they have places to be,” said Anna raising her eyebrows at Caleb. “I’ll have a tuna melt with potato salad. And, what would you like, Edmund?” Anna said glancing over the table at the man in question.

“I’ll have the same,” said Edmund staring at Ben’s arm over Anna’s shoulder.

“And a pitcher of beer for the table,” said Caleb digging into the bread and butter on the table.

“We don’t have alcohol,” said the waitress blandly.

“Oh, huh,” said Caleb through a mouthful of bread. When the waitress left, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a 6-pack of PBR.

“Benny Boy?” he said holding up a can.

Ben held up his free hand and smoothly caught the proffered can.

“Eddie?” said Caleb turning to Edmund, who was looking more and more flustered by the minute.

“No, thank you, Mr. Brewster,” he said.

“Annie?” said Caleb holding up a can.

“Caleb, we’re working,” Anna hissed.

“Working?” said Caleb with a scoff. “I don’t see any books. Looks to me like you’re on a lunch date.”

Edmund fumbled and knocked over his water glass.

“Oh no, here take this,” said Anna handing Edmund her table napkin. He flushed and took it from her, beginning to mop up the mess.

Anna looked over his bent head at Caleb who was wearing a smug smile. She frowned and picked up Ben’s napkin, assisting Edmund in his clean-up.

“Hey, so I’m going back to New York tonight. I have to get some things squared away for work on Monday,” said Ben giving her shoulder a squeeze.

“Oh no! I thought you were supposed to be here til Sunday?” said Anna turning and looking at him.

“You know how Washington is. He wants to review the case with me before court.”

“Boring!” said Caleb loudly.

“You’re in law, Mr. Tallmadge?” said Edmund quietly.

“Yeah, immigration law,” said Ben turning towards Edmund. “You familiar?”

“I was in criminal law for 14 years,” said Edmund simply.

“You were?” said Anna incredulously.

“Yes,” he said to her. “Before, in Scotland. My father thought it to be an… appropriate profession.”

Anna gave him a comforting smile. His eyes flickered from her smile to where Ben’s fingers were playing with her hair. He returned his gaze to his empty glass.

There was a moment of awkward tension that Anna couldn’t quite place.

“Here you guys go,” said the waitress returning with two plates and two styrofoam containers.

“Well, that is my cue!” said Caleb looking from Edmund to Anna. He stood up and threw a twenty on the table. “Eddie, always a pleasure. See you later, Annie.”

Ben unfurled his arm from around Anna’s shoulders and leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll call you when I get home,” he said brightly. He reached across the table and offered his hand to Edmund. Edmund, blinking rapidly, shook it. Then Ben stood up to follow Caleb and the two of them were left alone once more.

“Let’s eat, shall we?” said Anna attempting to return to their earlier joviality.

Edmund frowned down at his plate and offered no response. After several moments of tense silence, Anna couldn’t take it anymore.

“Edmund?” she began gently. “Is anything the matter?”

“The matter? No, no,” he said eating a bite of potato salad.

“Oh. Okay,” said Anna dejectedly. The silence continued.

“Maybe you could teach me about the stars sometime soon?”

“You could invite Mr. Tallmadge,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, I guess,” said Anna.

“Do you… do you see him often?” said Edmund to his plate.

“Who, Ben? Not as often as I like, I guess. He’s pretty busy.”

“It must be hard for you, what with him living in another city,” he said again to his plate.

“Uhhhh, I guess,” said Anna dumbly. Anna pushed around the food on her plate feeling more and more confused.

“I’ll probably be seeing less of him though. Apparently, he met this girl in the city and he’s crazy about her.”

Edmund’s fork fell to his plate with a clatter. “Oh,” said Edmund with a small exhalation and he finally looked up.

“Did you… did you think we were dating?” said Anna with a smile.

“No! No, no, not at all,” said Edmund unconvincingly.

“He’s not my type,” Anna said simply.

“Hmm,” he said with forced disinterest.

He gave her a furtive smile.

“So, is your family originally from Setauket?” he said brightly.

\---

And if Edmund had a certain lightness in his step the rest of the day, Anna could attribute it to a good meal and friendly conversation.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the knowledge that she wasn’t dating Ben, that he wasn’t even “her type.”

Nothing at all to do with it.


End file.
